Creekfeather's Choice
by ForeverAWarriorCat
Summary: Creek feather, a RiverClan shecat, is faced with the choice of love over family A Warrior cats fanfiction
1. Alligences

RiverClan

Leader: Ripplestar- dark gray tabby shecat, green eyes

Deputy: Reedclaw- broad shouldered dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Brightsplash- orange an white spotted shecat, green eyes

Warriors:

Lilyfur- light brown tabby shecat white belly a pass, green eyes

Stormear- stocky dark gray tom, amber eyes

Dustflower- pale brown tabby shecat green eyes

Rainwhisker- pale gray tabby tom, amber eyes

Birdflight- brown and white she cat amber eyes Apprentice Volepaw

Mistberry- blue gray shecat, blue eyes

Ottertail- ginger tabby tom, green eyes

Cedarfur- brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Lakepelt- gray and black tabby shecat, blue eye Apprentice Troutpaw

Oakspring- brown sheca, green eyes

Whitefeather- white tom green eyes

Apprentices

Troutpaw- gray tabby tom, green eyes

Volepaw- brown tabby tom, green eyes

Queens

Echoflower- long furred silver and white tabby shecat, mother of Rainwhisker's kits: Creekkit (silver tabby, gray speckled, white paws) , Stormkit ( dark gray shecat), Tanglekit (long furred pale gray tabby tom), and Whitekit (white shecat)

Elders

Shimmerfur: gray and silver tabby shecat

Brambleburr- dark brown tabby tom

ThunderClan

Leader: Tawnystar- calico shecat

Deputy: Stonefall- gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Adderwhisker- brown tabby Tom

Warriors

Sunfeather- ginger shecat Apprentice Dapplepaw

Featherpelt- brown tom

Stormfang- dark gray tabby tom

Pinespots- reddish brown tom Apprentice Whitelaw

Sparrowear- light brown tabby shecat

Robinpelt- light brown and white tabby shecat

Thrushflight- light gray tabby she cat

Smallwing- small gray shecat

Specklepelt- pale brown and white spotted tom

Fuzzywhisker- black tom, long whiskers

Weedberry- dark brown tabby tom

Queens

Swiftflower- brown and white shecat mother of Pinespot's kits

Nettlekit and Patchkit

Pobbybreeze- dark brown shecat mother of Specklepelt's kits Brownkit and Snowkit

Clouddawn- white shecat

Elders

Weedfoot- dark brown tom

Larkwhisker- tortoiseshell shecat

Mumblesong- brown shecat

ShadowClan

Leader: Sagestar- pale gray tabby shecat

Deputy: Cedartooth- dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Stonewhisker- dark gray shecat

Warriors:

Crowfoot- black tom

Brackentail- brown tabby shecat Apprentice Frogpaw

Hollyeye- black shecat

Mudskip- brown shecat

Toadclaw- brown tabby tom

Nettlewing- dark ginger shecat Apprentice Newtpaw

Archflower- gray tabby shecat

Mousepelt- brown and white spotted shecat

Deerleaf- brown tabby tom Apprentice Ashpaw

Amberleap- ginger shecat

Finchwing- brown tabby tom

Blizzardflight- white shecat

Lizardstripe- brown tabby tom

Queens

Feathercloud- brown tabby shecat

Poolflower- pale gray shecat

Elders

Smallbird- gray tabby tom

Lizardclaw- brown tom

WindClan

Leader: Reedstar- brown tabby shecat

Deputy: Hawkfeather- brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Heatherheart- pale brown shecat

Warriors

Dawnberry- pale brown tabby shecat Apprentice Finchpaw

Redstripe- dark ginger tabby tom

Shrewclaw- pale gray tabby tom

Whitefur- white shecat

Heatherbelly- pale brown tabby shecat

Hawkstorm- brown tabby tom

Reedleap- light brown tabby tom

Queens

Littleberry- white and brown spotted shecat mother of Redstripes kits Rabbitkit, Harekit, and Smallkit

Elders

Dawnflower- ccreamy white shecat


	2. Prologue

"Burr!" Dustflower shook out her thick fur. "I can tell leaf bare is almost here."

"Tell me about it." Stormear grumbled. "I can almost taste the frost." The tom cat licked his chest fur.

"Ugh." Dustflower shivered in disgust. "Leafbare is the worst."

"You two done complaining?" The deputy, Reedclaw, padded over and sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "maybe if you put as much effort into hunting as you do complaining the fresh kill pile would be fuller."

"Sorry Reedclaw." Dustflower meowed. "Would you like us to go on a hunting patrol?"

"That would be great. Take Cedarfur with you."

"Of course." Stormear nodded. The two cats got to their paws.

"I'm just waiting for those two to become mates already." Ripplestar joined Reedclaw. Reedclaw sighed. "Is something wrong, Reedclaw?"

"No, Ripplestar. I'm just worried. Leaf bare's approaching faster this year." The tom sighed heavily. "And with Echoflower having such a rough kitting, I'm just worried."

"Echoflower is a strong warrior. I'm sure your sister will be just fine." Ripplestar meowed reassuringly. "Plus shr has lovely kits."

"I couldnt imagine having four of them." Reedclaw chuckled, his mood lightening a bit. "Oakspring had her paws full with just two." Oakspring was his mate and they had two sons, Volepaw and Troutpaw.

"how is Oakspring doing?" Ripplestar asked

"She misses the kits."

"I can only imagine."

"Ripplestar!" The two cats looked up sharply. The Clan's medicine cat, Brightsplash, bounded over. "Ripplestar, this is going to be a rough leaf bare. One of the worst we've seen." The white and orange shears eyes were wide with concern.

"Have you had an omen?" Reedclaw asked.

"Yes, yes I have. We must prepare!"

"We will, Brightsplash, I promise."


	3. Chapter 1

"Look at me!" Creekkit meowed. "I'm the fiercest warrior!" She puffed out her chest fur. Tanglekit rolled his eyes

"But you haven't been out of the nursery yet." He grumbled. He wrapped his fluffy tail around his paws.

"Why can't we go outside?" Stormkit liftted her head from her nest. Their mother, Echoflower pulled her kits closer despite Creekkit's meow of protest.

"Its too cold for you to go outside my dears." She purred. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But" Creekkit whined in protest.

"Not today, young one." Echoflower meowed. "Its far too cold for you little ones."

"Okay..." Creekkit meowed sadly.

The entrace to the nursery swished as Rain whisker, Echoflower's mate padded in.

"Rainwhisker!" Stormkit squealed as she lept onto the tom's shoulders.

"Oh no! I'm being attacked by kits!" Rainwhisker fake gasped in horror. Echo flower chuckled.

"Everything okay, dear?" She meowed.

"ThunderClan keep putting that furry butts all over Sunningrocks." He sighed. "But Ripplestar says that its too cold to risk a fight considering Brightsplash doesnt have many herbs and if someone gets hurt, well it would be too dangerous."

"Those fish heads!" Creekkit mrowed. "we should teach em a lesson!" The tiny shekit got to her paws. "Lets beat em up!"

"Now, now Creek kit, you're not even an apprentice yet." Echo flower tried not to laugh. She licked the kit's ears. "Plus you would get hurt."

"Yeah, Creek kit. We just kits yet. But when we are apprentices we'll show em!" Tanglekit head butted her.

"Yeah!" Storm kit added, puffing her chest out. She had her little paws on Rainwhisker's head as she stood on his shoulders.

"We will get them!" White kit, the smallest kid spoke up. She got to her paws.

"Whitekit's awake! Now we can play!" Stoemkit meowed excitedly.


	4. Chapter 2

"Stormkit! Tanglekit, Whitekit!" Creekkit whispered as she poked her siblings. They stirred from their sleep.

"What's wrong?" Tanglekit meowed, stretching out his front legs.

"Echoflower id asleep! Lets go into thr camp!" Creekkit whispered again.

"Creekkit, its too col-"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Stormkit interrupted Tanglekit who rolled his eyes

"Yeah! We can play outside instead of inside!" Whitekit nodded. She got to her paws and the four kit sraced put of the nursery.

"Whoa! It really is cold!" Stormkit fluffed out her fur. "Wow!"

"Look! Everyone is asleep!" Creekkit gasped. "We have the whole camp to ourselves!" Tanglekit rolled his eyes.

"Look!" Whiteout meowed. "The tiny pond is frozen!"

"I dare you to go on it!" Stormkit meowed.

"Oh yeah! I will!" Whiteout puffed out her chest and ran over ontonthe pond. "Ha! Look at me!"

Creekkit looked up at the sound of the ice breaking.

"Whiteout no!" Creekkit leaped over and knocked whitekit out of the way just as the ice gave way beneath her and Creekkit found herself submerged in ice cold water.


	5. Chapter 3

Cold water rushed over Creekkit.

_Help! Help me!_

Her paws desperately churned against the freezing water when a pait of teeth grasped her by the scruff and she was lifted out of the pool by a fellow warrior.

"Creekkit!" Stormkit rushed over. "Creekkit are you okay?" She shook out her fur and looked up.

"Yeah..thank you for saving me." Creekkit spoke to the warrior who saved her. She was a blue gray shecat, one of the younger warriors.

"Be more caredul young one." she meowed. By now most of the clan was awake.

"Whitekit?" Creekkit shivered.

"You...you saved me! Oh Creekkit youre the best sister ever!"

"Oh thank StarClan youre okay!" Echoflower meowed. "Creekkit, lets get you to Brightsplash."

"Echoflower...I'm sorry." Creekkit meowed.

"My dear kit all that matters is that youre okay." Echoflower meowed and she nudged her kit to the medicone cat den to be checked out.


	6. Chapter 4

Creekkit shivered and tried to nuzzle up closer to her mother, Echoflower. It had been several days since she haf fallen through the ice. Thankfully, she didnt catch a cold. Each day kept getting colder and colder. Tanglekit and Stormkit snuggled up closer to each other. Creekkit opened her eyes and nudhed Whitekit.

"Whitekit? Wanna play?" Creekkit asked. There was no response from Whitekit. Creekkit nudged Whitekit with her paw. "Whitekit? Its time to get up so we can play!" The small white shekit still made no move. Creekkit nudged her with her nose. "Whitekit?"

Echoflower blinked open her eyes. "Whats going on, Creekkit?"

"Whitekit wont wake up, Echoflower." Creekkit meowed. "Is she mad at me?" Echoflower gulped and she sniffed Whitekit.

"Creekkit, dear, could you please go fetch Brightsplash?" Echoflower meowed.

"Okay." Creekkit nodded. Tanglekit and Stormkit woke up.

"Go with your sister to fetch Brightsplash, alright?"

"Okay!" Tanglekit nodded and so did Stormkit. The three kits got out of the nest and walked out into the camp.

"Its so cold!" Tanglekit exclaimed, shivering.

"Lets get Brightsplash." Creekkit shivered. The three of them ventured into the medicine cat den to see the familiar orange and white shecat with a patient, Shimmerfur the elder.

"Hello, kits. Is everything alright?" Brightsplash asked.

"Echoflower needs you." Stormkit meowed.

"Alright. Cmon young ones." Brightsplash nodded. The three kits followed Brightsplash back to the nursery.

"Did Whitekit wake up to play yet?" Creekkit asked. Echoflower shook her head no. Brightsplash walked over to Echoflower and Whitekit.

"Oh no. The cold got to her." Brightsplash meowed solemnly. "She walks with StarClan now."

"Doesnt she like us?" Tanglekit asked.

"She loves you very much." Echoflower meowed.

"Then why wont she play with us?" Stormkit asked. "Will she come back?"

"No, dear." Echoflower meowed. "She hunts and plays in Star Clan now."

Creekkit looked down at Whitekit who only looked like she was sleeping. How could she be gone forever? Why did StarClan take her away?

"We must prepare her for burial, Echoflower. And we must tell Rainwhisker." Brightsplash meowed.

"I know." Echoflower picked up Whitekit by the scruff.

"Dont take her away! Cant we say goodbye?" Stormkiy cried out.

"You can say goodbye...dont worry." Echoflower meowed. "But remember she will always be in our hearts."


End file.
